The Making Of A Hero
by Korinu
Summary: This story is about a boy who grows up on revenge, the tales of his quest will now finally be told. You will hear of some familiar faces such as Cloud Strife (FF7) Squall Leonhart (FF8) and many many more...
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: One Night

Disclaimer i sadly do not own any characters/Places from any of the Square Enix games or any other game characters featuring in This story, please do not sue

I do own Korinu he is my character please do not use him without my knowledge

Prologue

Young Korinu the only son of the great legendary swordsman Coratsu. His mother, Lucrecia, on the other hand she is the total the opposite being trained as a blackmage. Korinu's parents didn't want him to know of the deeds they have done in the past, they didn't want to share the bloodshed with they're only son. Korinu being nine years old after all wouldn't really know how to react at his age, so they just thought they would keep it from him.

Times being as they where chaos always seems to find its way to the innocent so in case anything was to happen to his family he was told what he should do to escape to stay out of harms way. Korinu knows nothing of the outside world from being home schooled by his mother but like most kids all he wanted to do was screw around, that being said Korinu was still a bright resourceful kid.

Chapter One

One Fateful night. Screaming from the village, knock at the door, Korinu was ordered to flee and use the escape tunnel, as he lowered himself into the hatch he heard the door blast open he panicked and ran down the tunnel. He saw a green glow above his head coming from the floor boards, he looked, Coratsu wielding a sword lunged at the hideous creature whom parried and countered with a blow to the chest sending him through the wooden wall into one of the many bedrooms. Lucrecia dodging the monsters blows jumped into the corner of the room, suddenly the room lit up with a red glow, Coratsu came charging from the other room into the monster, leaped into the air, Lucrecia shot a fireblast at his blade, Coratsu lunged his blade into the monster it burst into flames and fell to the ground leaving behind a crying roar. Many more came rushing into the house.

Coratsu looked at Lucrecia and Sighed. "Are you ready honey?"

Lucrecia hesitated and replied "whenever you are"


	2. Chapter 2: 10 Years Later

Disclaimer I sadly do not own any characters/Places from any of the Square Enix games or any other game characters featuring in This story, please do not sue

I do own Korinu he is my character please do not use him without my knowledge

OOC: "I know I kind of left it on the edge… well I suppose but if you really want to know what happened say so in the review and I will add it on the next chapter, also the chapters are getting bigger from now one, otherwise I think my girlfriend will kill me… twice".

Chapter 2: 10 Years Later…

Korinu; is tall, strong and muscular, not a fit freak though. He has hazel eyes, light brown spiky hair and a very light skin tone.

Now aged 19 with tendency to act like a fool. Has more depth to him then on a first glance and comes with a very carefree attitude that allows him to get along with others. He is currently lost in his memories from 10 years ago, the only person he will open his heart to is his mentor, Cloud Strife.

Out in the middle of nowhere lies a small camp, where Cloud is supposedly training Korinu…

"Hey, for the last time wake up"

"5 more minutes mummy" mumbles Korinu

Cloud clenches his fist and smacks the sleeping idiot around the head "NOW!"

Korinu leaps out of his sleeping bag and runs out of the tent.

Cloud Sighs, "Put some clothes on first…"

Korinu Blushes while coving his privates walks back into the tent, "Sorry Sir"

Cloud picks up his Buster Sword and walks out of the tent into an open area and waits patiently.

Korinu picks up the closest pair of trousers and top.

Korinu thinks to himself "how does he carry that thing around all day…geez" and sighs.

"What's wrong now Korinu" Cloud asks impatiently

"nothing cloud here I come!" Korinu has a stretch, grabs his Katana and charges for Cloud.

While Korinu dashes forward swinging his blade, Cloud reads his attack, parries by swinging his Buster Sword into the katana making Korinu spin around in a circle which makes him dizzy. Cloud jumps over Korinu's head and kicks him into the tree head first, Cloud looks at the wreck on the floor and brushes his hair to the side.

"I thought I trained you better then that, obviously not, probably still asleep" Cloud says while walking away.

Korinu, now seriously pissed off, stands up and stabs his katana into the ground.

SFX Forest glows green

"Fireball 3!" Shouts Korinu, Cloud turns around in horror and feels the it as the heat blow in his face, and Korinu cant be seen anywhere. Korinu taps Cloud on the shoulder from behind.

"want a Hi-Potion?" Korinu and Cloud start bursting out with Laughter.

"Korinu, where did you find that materia by the way?" Cloud asks

Korinu Reply's "You Dropped it"

Cloud clenches his firsts and turns around and punches Korinu, who blocks and returns with a roundhouse kick with his right leg, Cloud also uses a roundhouse kick but with his left leg, both block each others attack, both jump away from each other.

Korinu being cocky says "Heh… looks like you and I are equal now, Cloud I know all your moves!"

Cloud grabs his buster sword shouts "Finishing Touch" swung his blade in Korinu's direction and a huge Tornado came and blow Korinu away.

After a few minutes Cloud could hear the sound of something falling from the trees, whatever it was it wasn't an enemy trying to ambush him, all of a sudden Korinu falls from the trees, face first into a branch and falls to Cloud's Feet.

Cloud again brushes his hands through his hair "how'd ya like that one. I call it Finishing Touch,

my Limit Break"

Korinu faints…

To Be Continued Next week in "Chapter 3: Limit Break?"

OOC: "Told ya this was going to be longer then the first one! Give me some constructive Criticism!"


End file.
